Invitación
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Había crecido, Doble D ya era todo un hombre y Kevin no dejaría que nadie más viera lo maravilloso que era. Kevin/Edd


**Título: **Invitación

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kevin/Edd

**Fandom: **Ed, Edd and Eddy

**Advertencias: **Slash, relación chico x chico. Están en la preparatoria (o escuela media superior), no podía hacer Slash con unos niños de diez años (se puede, pero me es incómodo).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la caricatura **Ed, Edd and Eddy** no me pertenecen, todo es de **Danny Antonucci **y **Cartoon Network**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Había crecido, Doble D ya era todo un hombre y Kevin no dejaría que nadie más viera lo maravilloso que era.

**Número de palabras: **1789

**Tabla: **Imágenes **No. Y Nombre:** #11

**Grupo: **Fandom_Insano

**Capitulo Único**

Cuando se conocieron, ambos eran muy jóvenes, cada uno de ellos pertenecía a un grupo diferente, Kevin les llamaba el grupo de los idiotas y su grupo era la de los populares, una cosa infantil que Kevin de grande recordaba con suma vergüenza, no se había dado cuenta de que de niño siempre buscó llamar la atención de doble D. Aunque ahora, a sus diecisiete años, llamar la atención de aquel nerd no era muy diferente a la de su niñez.

Por cosas del destino, cuando entraron a la secundaria, todos los de su grupo y el de los idiotas, se separaron. Edd se tuvo que mudar, debido a que sus padres habían conseguido un ascenso. Cuando se marchó, Kevin en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le haría falta.

En la secundaria, Kevin había sido popular, las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies por aquella actitud tan fresca que siempre tenía, habían rumores de que él cambiaba de novia semana tras semana, aunque la verdad era otra. La única novia que había tenido había sido Sarah, que más que novia, ambos se veían como hermanos. Sarah sabía de los sentimientos que tenía Kevin para con Edd, y aunque a ella también le gustase ese nerd, le agradaba más la idea de ver a Kevin con él, ya que ella sentía que Kevin se lo merecía más.

Gracias a Sarah, Kevin se podía mantener informado de cómo se encontraba doble D, ya que este le mandaba cartas a Ed y a Eddy. Por esas cartas que Sarah recogía de la habitación de su hermano, Kevin supo que Edd tenía un poco de problemas para adaptarse al clima de Canadá, que este había investigado sobre el clima, la presión atmosférica, el grado de humedad y hasta si había alguna placa tectónica pasando por donde vivía.

Así, mientras Kevin se esforzaba para sacar buenas notas —para no quedar como un idiota—, Edd ya estaba en concursos de Física y Matemáticas, Kevin recibía sus calificaciones y Edd ya tenía varios trofeos de conocimiento en su poder. Lógico era que Kevin se sintiera frustrado y se sintió más al saber que Edd había aprendido a hablar francés, porque Quebec así lo exigía.

Una carta en especial —que sabía que no era para él, pero se apoderaba de todas ellas como si fuera el dueño original— le hizo sentir que su estómago saltaba de puro placer. Edd le confesaba al hermano de Sarah, de su preferencia sexual, al parecer se sentía más atraído hacia los hombres que hacia las mujeres, Kevin debía admitir que esa confesión no era tan sorprendente a cómo debía de serlo, porque si buscaba en los recuerdos de su niñez, esa preferencia ya se veía venir —que gritara como niña y se asustara por todo era un plus—.

Pasaron los años, hasta que un día Edd anunció que volvería y continuaría sus estudios en América, ya que sus padres habían decidido regresar, debido a la añoranza. Aunque las palabras de la carta habían sido estas:

"_Me es grato informarte, mi estimado Ed, que en las vacaciones de Verano regresaré a donde antes era mi hogar. La añoranza es lo que mueve a mis padres a tomar esa decisión. Por mi parte, no puedo expresar en unas líneas la emoción que me embarga en este momento al dar a conocer una noticia como esta. Continuaré con mis estudios en la Preparatoria de la Ciudad…"_

Por más que Kevin releía, no podía dar con la emoción con la que supuestamente Edd escribía, porque más que felicidad, la carta parecía ser escrita para el presidente —que lo dudaba, el remitente era el idiota de Ed—, dejando eso de lado, Kevin fue feliz.

Efectivamente, Edd regresó, pero Kevin no lo vería sino hasta cuando las clases dieran inicio, fueron las vacaciones más tediosas de su vida. Durante todas las vacaciones se lo imaginaba a como era antes, pero un poco —no mucho— más alto. Su imaginación realmente no daba para más.

El primer día de clases, entró como los grandes, todo fresco y popular, a simple vista se podía ver tranquilo, pero si uno lo observaba detenidamente, se daría cuenta de cómo sus ojos se desviaban hacía la entrada de la escuela.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para Kevin —por lo menos en el primer minuto—, un estruendo había llamado la atención de todos los alumnos, claro la clásica entrada del grupo de los Ed´s se le vino a la mente. Estuvo por reírse, hasta que un gemido ahogado por parte de la mayoría de alumnos, resonó.

El estruendo había sido causado por una motocicleta particularmente genial —Kevin tenía una motocicleta, pero no era como esa—, de color negro y azul, que había sido estampada en los toneles de basura —que por suerte estaban vacíos— de la entrada, Kevin y muchos de los alumnos que se encontraban dentro no pudieron con la curiosidad y salieron a ver lo que pasaba. Una discusión se dejaba escuchar, a Kevin se latía el corazón a mil por hora.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir que aún no está terminado, doble D!?—el que manejaba la motocicleta era Eddy quien tenía un celular en la oreja izquierda, obviamente Edd era el que estaba en la línea—¿¡La velocidad!? ¡La velocidad está genial! ¡Edd, que tienes una preciosidad de motocicleta!

—¡Dile a Edd que es genial!—una mano salió de entre los botes de basura, Kevin rodó los ojos, el hermano de Sarah era un idiota.

—¿¡Ya lo escuchaste cabeza de calcetín!?—Eddy le gritó al celular— ¿Por dónde vienes?—la respuesta no se escuchó— Tienes una motocicleta, ¿Por qué no viniste en ella? ¡Oh, sí!—Eddy se palmeó la frente—¡Ed y yo la sacamos de tu garaje!

Kevin se había encontrado desilusionado, doble D no estaba entre ellos, suspiró hastiado y agotado, había llegado temprano a clases porque supuso que Edd sería uno de los primeros en llegar, al parecer, se había equivocado.

—Y me encuentro sumamente molesto por eso, Eddy—Kevin por alguna razón pudo reconocer la voz, aunque era muy diferente a la que recordaba, ya no era aguda, sino grave, no mucho, pero era un poco más varonil—, recuerdo haberte dicho que hacían falta algunas modificaciones y detalles mínimos.

Kevin alzó la mirada y lo vio, si Edd no le gustase, seguramente al verlo se flecharía de inmediato, doble D era igual de alto que él ¡igual de alto! Su gorra con forma de calcetín aún estaba cubriéndole la cabeza, pero unos mechones de cabello negro sobresalían de, dando a entre ver que el cabello lo tenía un poco largo. No era igual de musculoso que Kevin, pero estaba bien formado, sus jeans negros eran lo suficientemente ajustados, mostrando lo bien formados que tenía las piernas y la sudadera azul marino realzaba el color de sus ojos, los tenis negros con azul complementaban la vista.

—No seas una reina del drama, doble D—Eddy colgó el celular y lo metió en uno de sus muchos bolsillos de su chaqueta—, que no ha salido tan mal a como antes.

Cuando Edd cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta de que tendría demasiada competencia, porque los gritos contenidos de las chicas se lo notificaron.

Ahora, en su edad actual —diecisiete para ser precisos—, se encontraba sentado junto a Edd en una de las sillas que se hallaban fuera de la dirección, ambos estaban manchados de sangre y sumamente molestos.

—No pedí que me ayudaras—Kevin miraba la pared, mientras su reclamo se dejaba escuchar—, yo podía solo.

—Difiero en eso contigo—Edd echó su cabeza hacia atrás, al parecer le dolía y no era para menos, un moretón se estaba formando en su mejilla derecha—, nada podías hacer en el suelo.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes golpear así?—desvió el tema, porque en efecto, estaba perdiendo.

—En Canadá—una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Edd—, un chico me enseñó cómo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso era tu novio?— se burló Kevin, aunque por dentro quería gritar y romper todo el mobiliario de la sala.

—No—Edd le respondió, mirándolo fijamente—, supongo que has escuchado los rumores que circulan sobre mí.

—Bueno—Kevin le golpeó con el nudillo en el hombro, cosa que hasta a él mismo le desconcertó, pero al parecer a Edd no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal—, si te la pasas rechazando a cuanta chica te invite a salir, lógico es que ellas por despecho crearan esos rumores.

—Tampoco es como si fuera mentira—Edd desvió la mirada—, no entiendo por qué tengo que ocultar mis preferencias, así que no lo hago.

—No me sorprende—admitió Kevin, sacando una caja de chicles de su bolsillo y ofreciéndole uno a doble D, quien aceptó—, últimamente todos los guapos son gays.

Antes de que analizara lo que había dicho y poder ver la cara roja de Edd, el director los llamó.

.

.

.

Cuando con un regaño el director los retiró, ambos se hallaban sumergidos en un silencio incómodo. Kevin no sabía dónde meterse, había dicho algo que había puesto incomodo a doble D.

—Entonces—Edd sonrió y le miró—, ¿para ti soy guapo?

Unas de las cosas que Edd había mantenido de su carácter de niño eran la sonrisa y el sonrojo de cuando alguien le alagaba, cosa que a Kevin le gustaba demasiado.

—Sí—no lo negó, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, si Edd le correspondía sería bueno, si no, no se rendiría—, me has parecido guapo desde que éramos unos niños con mocos en la cara—se rió—. Aquí es el momento en el que te digo que me gustas y si fueras chica te diría cosas cursis, pero como ni de coña lo eres, te faltan dos buenas razones —movió sus manos, como si apretara un par de pelotas—, simplemente, doble D, ¿Andarías conmigo?

Su porte de autosuficiencia se veía incompleto por la preocupación de que Edd respondiera negativamente.

—Te habías tardado—respondió Edd, mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, claro.

Kevin sonrió victorioso, y se acercó a doble D, a partir de ese momento, junto con Edd, aprendería todo sobre el amor entre hombres.

Agradeció a la pandilla de idiotas que lo habían atacado por defender a Edd, aunque eso no se lo diría a su ahora novio. Se alejó y tomó su mano, saliendo juntos de la escuela.

—Contigo—se rió Kevin—, tendré que escribir invitaciones para poder hacer cada paso.

—¿Por qué?—Edd le miró curioso.

—Parecer ser, que ambos somos primerizos con esto—fue su respuesta.


End file.
